Arcobaleno Artists
Acrobaleno Artists' specialty is more to superior call from deck, hand & soul with counterblast or no counterblast. Plus, this clans features magical artists & their arts which takes the form of people & animals Units Grade 0- Little Artist, Satus Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Skill: When an Arcobaleno Artists unit arrives on the field, move to a rearguard circle. Counterblast 1, search your deck for an Grade 1 Arcobaleno Artists unit & add it to your hand. If you do, at the end of your turn return this unit to deck. Grade 0- Sun Swallow Heal Trigger Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Grade 0- Storm Eagle Critical Trigger Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Grade 0- Living Wood Scuplture, Sir Pino Draw Trigger Power: 5000 Shield: 10000 Grade 1- Sky Wolf Power: 6000 Shield: 5000 Skill: When this unit was called to the vanguard circle, draw 1 card & send one card in your hand to soul Grade 1- Pioggia Knight, Rain Power: 8000 Shield: 5000 Grade 1- Nuvola Shaman, Haze Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Skill: Counterblast 1, move this to soul, When this boosted unit attack hits, you may pay the cost & call one unit other than Sciamano di Nuvola, Haze from soul to one of your rearguard circle. Grade 1- Living Scuplture, Howling Wolf Skill: Counterblast 1, When this unit's boosted unit attack hits, you may pay the cost & look at the top 3 cards of your deck. Then, choose one Arcobaleno Artist unit & call it to a rearguard circle. Return the rest to the bottom of the deck. Grade 2- Mist Summoner Power: 8000 Shield: 5000 Skill: When this unit is called to the rearguard circle, reveal the top of your deck if it is a Grade 1 Arcobaleno Artists unit, call it to a rearguard circle. If not, shuffle that deck. Grade 2- Fulmine Knight, Lightning Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Skill: When this unit attack hits, Soulcharge (1) Grade 2- Grand Artist, Grande Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Skill: Counterblast 1, Move to Soul, When this unit attack hits, you may pay the cost & select one Grade 2 or lower unit in your hand & call it to a rearguard circle Grade 2- Magic Scupltor, Nellia Power: 10000 Shield: 5000 Grade 3- Holy Artist, Bishop Lux Power: 10000 Skill: ® Counterblast 1, move this unit to soul- When this unit attack hits, you may pay the cost & choose one Arcobaleno Artist unit in your soul other than Holy Artist, Bishop Lux. Then, call to a rearguard circle. Grade 3- Lightning Wyvern Skill: When this unit is called to the vanguard circle, draw 1 card & send one card in your hand to soul. (V/R) Counterblast-2, When this unit attack hits, you may pay the cost & call one Acrobaleno Artists unit from soul or hand to a rear-guard circle Grade 3- Grand Sky Lion Skill: Soulcharge (1), check the top card of you deck. Counterblast 5, Soulblast 8, Search your deck for 3 Arcobaleno Artists units & call them to the rearguard circle. Grade 3- Living Crystal Scuplture, Prism Dragon Power: 9000 Skill: Counterblast 2, When you have Magic Scupltor, Nellia in your soul, you may pay the cost & this unit's power +5000 & critical +1. Trivia #All the units name are in Italian. Plus some of these unit are based on box weapon of Hitman Reborn. Category:Clan Category:Kurobina Category:United Sanctuary